Night of the vamps
by Eclipse Night
Summary: This is a story about a girl who moves to inskip


Night of the Vamps

Preface

It was cold that dark day I moved to California. We had just bought a house in In-Skip the smallest town I have ever seen. I had tried to talk my parents out of it repeatedly. I was 16 and not like everyone else. My parents had no idea what I was but I did not want them to know anyways. I had been searching for people like me for what seems like forever and for some reason I had never found any other vampires like me, but I had high hopes since I was stuck here no matter what that I would find some others. Who would have though I was right?

Chapter 1

We pulled up to our large Victorian mansion and I smiled at my parents choice of living space. I got out of the car saying to my parents "I'm gonna have a look around." "Okay dear make your self at home." my mom replied happily. I walk around the house to find a guesthouse in the middle of a small graveyard. I skip over to the small house and open the door. It's bigger than it looked outside it has a small kitchen and a nice fireplace with a dusty couch, there is a small dinning table with two chairs and a old fashion phone. I walk down a small hall until I see two rooms one is a bed room with a old dusty bed and a small dresser. The other room is a lovely bathroom with a nice shower and tub that seem very new and there is a nice porcelain toilet. I walk out the door pleased with the little house and walk over to where my parents were. "Mother may I have a word with you." I ask politely "Yes dear." she replies walking over to me "Mother may I please take residents in that nice house in the back?" I ask hope glistening in my eyes "Well we will have to fix it up and get some new stuff in there but I guess that is fine." she says reluctantly "Thank you very much I will not forget this." I say happily, run, grab my stuff, and put it in a wheel barrel and tow it easily to my new home. I open the door and bring my stuff in I grab a duster and quickly run around the house cleaning until everything is spotless. I then take my TV and plug it in the newly installed plug. Then I take the old bed out of the bedroom and throw it out the door effortlessly, and put mine in the room. I go into the now clean kitchen, plug in my stereo, and surround sound, which I wire to go around the house. I then go unplug the old phone and plug in my phone. I stop and look around at my accomplishment and congratulate myself. I grab the last thing out of my wheel barrel, which is my clothes, and go put them in the closet and dresser in my room. By the time I am done I am very thirsty and do not dare go see my parents. I call my mom quickly and say I am going to go for a walk. She says okay sadly and hangs up. I walk out my door and rush into the woods behind my house. I look around for any mountain lions but see someone instead. I walk carefully towards him. I make no sound so I do not scare him. "Hello." I say hungrily "Hello." He replies back no fear at all. I notice he has no pulse and I suddenly get excited. "Who are you?" I ask "I am Jasper and you are?" He says noticing the same thing I had "Emilie, are you a" "Vampire?" he says finishing my sentence "yes and I'm glad to see another one around." he adds " Do you mean you're the only one here?" I say shocked "Yes sadly." he replies "Oh well maybe you could come stay with me I have my own little house behind my parent's." I say invitingly "Ah so you moved into the old Newton residents that would be nice to go back to an old home." he says happily "Do you mean you used to live there?" I ask "Yes I am Jasper Newton." he says proud of his name " Oh well then you more than welcome to come when ever you wish, but as for now I am very thirsty do you know of any good spots?" I ask hopefully "Yes follow me." He says seemingly as hungry as I. We run gracefully through the woods and I cannot help but to think how attracted I am to Jasper how alluring he is. I notice he had slowed to a jog so do the same. "Are we here?" I ask, "Be quiet look." He say hushed I look and see two large grizzlies "Oh" I breathe, "We will attack in two." he says and I count two and lunge. I tackle the bear to the right and he goes for the one on the left. I get the bear's neck at first try and start to feed feeling the warm blood rushing into my mouth and down my throat and it filling me and relaxing me. After I am done feeding, I release the bear and tell Jasper I must go and rush home. I wash up and get into bed quickly so when my mother checks she will see what she wants. My mother walks through the door and checks on me I pretend to sleep and she kisses my forehead and walks out of the room. As soon as I hear her walking towards the house, I get out of bed, go turn on my TV, and play some games. I hear the door shut and jump, I turn around to see Jasper smiling at me. "Good evening." he says "Good evening. I see you decided to join me?" I reply, "I did indeed." he says "I'm glad come have a seat." I say gleefully "Yes milady." he says formally, I wonder if he feels what I'm feeling like if my heart was still beating it would jump out of my chest. I actually look at him for the first time and notice how beautiful he is. He has jet-black hair that is shortish and messy. He has porcelain skin like me and has beautiful blue eyes like the ocean at night. His smile is inviting and luminescent. He gives off a smell that is meant for angels as he sits by me smiling. (Jaspers Point of view) This beautiful girl with short playfully spiked hair is sitting next to me looking at me like an angel and I wonder how she can look at me like that when she is the angel here her gentle eyes and beautifully perfect lips that have been made dark black. Her scent that no normal man could ever stand to be near without falling to his knee's in praise. She is a goddess. "So what's the real reason you invited me here?" I ask hopefully "Well…..you see I have been looking for someone like me my whole newborn life and you are the first I ever found but I never imagined that you would be so much of what I………..always wanted." She replies shyly "Thank you and you are too kind you see you are so much of what I have been dreaming of I don't know how to explain it." I say amazed at my own courage. How am I saying all of this so easy? Why is it so easy to talk to this dark angel of my dreams? Is this love? It couldn't be…...we just met….but there is that theory of love at first sight. Why is this all so confusing? Oh, she is staring at me. Did she say something? "I'm sorry did you say something I was spacing." I say "Yeah I did but its ok it was nothing its just I don't know…...do you believe in love at first sight?" she says stuttering a bit at love "I do now." I reply and then she hugs me and I hold her close. We stay like that for hours and just talk about how our lives were and our plan for the future. Even though we just met, it feels like I have known her forever. The sun is rising and she tells me her mother will be here to wake her in a little. "I love you." I say, "I love you too." she replies, "This is not goodbye I will see you at school. I am your teacher for all of your classes. Small town eh?" I say chuckling "Yeah it is Mr. Newton." She say jokingly knowing that's what she will be calling me. (Emilie's Point of View) Jasper walks out my door regretfully and blows me a kiss I rush into my room and lay in my bed pretending to sleep again. My mother walks in the room "Emilie? Wake up honey its time to get up and shower for school." "Okay mom I'm up." I get out of bed, go, and turn on the water in the shower. It heats up quickly and I get undressed and get in. The water runs down my body soothingly and I just stand for a while recapping last night and how love came so fast, it was almost unbelievable. I still do not understand how he could admit to it so calmly and quickly. I start to remember his kiss and how sweet and gentle it was. I wash my hair and body and get out. I dry off quickly and style my hair. I spike out the tips and straighten the rest. I put on my black eyeliner and smokey grey eye shadow and then add my dark purple lipstick. I run and pull out my black corset and my black and purple schoolgirl skirt. I then grab my black knee-highs and black lacey boots. I rush out the door and get in my corvette that was towed here last night. It is all black with a killer sound system and all black leather interior. I get in and back out of the drive way and start driving up the mountain going about 120 mph. I get to the school quickly and get a parking spot right next to the office. I get of the car, grab my book bag, and go in the office. The receptionist asks me my name "Emilie." I reply and she hands me a slip and says, "Have Mr. Newton sign this for each of your periods. You're very lucky he asked for you to be in his class this morning he has a very small class and you were going to be in a very big one." I reply smiling "I can't wait to meet this very seemingly nice guy." I say bye and walk to my classroom 13. I walk through the door and there is Jasper smiling at me. "Good Morning." He says "Good Morning Mr. Newton." I say trying not to laugh. He suddenly is locking the door behind me and he told the other students to wait outside. "What are you doing Jasper?" I ask curious "This!" He say pushing me into a nearby wall and kissing me. I gasp when he releases me "I couldn't go a whole day without doing that." He says smiling, he walks over to the door, unlocks it, and puts some books on the floor, and I hear some of the students ask what the crash was he points at the books and says, "Please take your seat Miss. Bethwick." He says with a secret wink at me. "I'm sorry Mr. Newton where would that be?" I ask winking back. He points to a seat in the very front. I laugh to myself and make my way to my desk. Through the whole day until lunch, Jasper and I were talking just too quietly for any of the humans to hear. I start for the door to go to lunch but I am stopped by the door by a very attractive guy "Nice to know you and the teacher have a thing but know when you walked in that door I knew what you were and I would like you to know you're not alone. Mr. Newton isn't the only one you have a chance with." "Who are you?" "Laurence, nice to make your acquaintance Emilie." he replies and leaves me quickly I see that is because Jasper was back from taking his papers to the office. "What the hell was up with that?" I ask, "What do you mean Emilie." "Laurence is a Vampire?" I ask, "I thought I noticed someone not having a beat in the class but Laurence? Wow, I would have never guessed. How do you know?" he says doubtfully "He just told me and he heard our conversation. He also said he wants me." I say confused "He what!? That is not happening I had you first." He say childishly "I am no ones property yours or his and plus I think I like him… but I love you so no worries." I say "You like Laurence?!" he asks frustrated "But I love _**you**_." I say trying to sooth him, "I know but Laurence, really? I mean sure he is an okay guy but wow." he says dumbfounded. Right when he finishes that sentence, I push him into the wall into a rough kiss. He is hesitant at first but he starts kissing me back and switches it around on me so I am against the wall and he is in control. We go back and forth like that until lunch is over we hear the bell ring and he backs off and goes to his desk takes his seat and gestures me to take mine. I sit and when that door opens even with all of the students around him all I see in Laurence his brown hair that is almost styled just like Jasper's his fathomless eyes of forest green his muscular arms and his perfect chest. I hear Jasper say to me "Just like eh?" "Just like." I promised. We argued that point through the rest of the day when he dismissed everyone he told me to meet him the woods tonight I accepted the invitation and walked out the door to my car when I got to my car I am push against it and pulled into a rough and passionate kiss. I don't recognize these lips they aren't Jaspers but I hold him to me anyways kissing him back. Not understanding why I am acting this way. He finally releases me and says "See Jaspers not the only one you want." I notice his voice "Laurence? I say noticing its night "I have to go." I add "No you don't." he says suddenly "Yes I do." I say and try to get into my car but he stops me "No you don't you just think you do but you only think that because being with me is wrong right?" "Yes it is." I say "No it isn't, you want me and that's what's getting you. That kiss you kissed back not because you had to, because you wanted to right?" he explains, "Yes I do want you and I do like you but no I can't good bye." I say and push him out of the way and get in my car "You don't like me you love me and you will see that." he yells as I drive away I drive home quickly and call my mom from my house tell her about my day and say goodbye and run in to the woods. Jasper is waiting for me and I know he knows what happen "Emilie…….I love you and want you to be my bride." he says


End file.
